What Doesn't Kill You
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: At the age of 21 Force Recon Marine Scout Sniper Sergeant Noah Isaac Puckerman is the youngest and best at what he does. But when he is forced to take a year off to move back to his hometown to look after the sister he never knew will he find love?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. All I own is this story line / plot that I have come up with. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Where it began.<strong>

When most parents get divorced and there are children to consider among the chaos usually shared or joint physical custody of the children is declared by the court.

However that was not the case on December 20th 1995.

Silence hung in the court room as everyone waited to hear the judges verdict. A man dressed in a US military uniform stood with his right hand gently holding onto his sons shoulder as he looked down at the smaller version of himself.

His son looked exactly like him down to the very last detail. He had not received even the slightest characteristic from his mother but all in all that was probably a good thing. Not because his mother did not love the boy but for the pure fact that even now from where she stood across the court room waiting impatiently for the judges decision she still wasn't attempting to fight for her son.

That was why he stood where he stood next to his father.

The older man looked back up at the judge as the judge met his gaze finally after having gazed upon his now ex-wife for the past few moments.

"I have come to my decision" The judge said finally looking down at the papers in front of him "I hereby declare soul custody of one Noah Isaac Puckerman to General Isaac Puckerman"

As those words rolled out of the judges mouth Isaac couldn't help but smile gently squeezing his sons shoulder who looked up at him with a slight pained expression but a large smile gracing his five year old lips none the less.

"However I declare soul custody of Miss Moore's unborn child to Daniella Moore. Court dismissed" The judge said as he struck his gavel down ending the court hearing.

Isaac looked up at his ex-wife as she turned from where she had been standing with a hand on her swollen stomach as she picked up her handbag not even sparing either himself or their son a second glance as she headed towards the court room doors and his hate for the woman he once loved grew stronger by the second as she didn't even say goodbye to her son.

Even though he was slightly mournful that he would probably never meet his second child he was content with the fact that he now had his son and he would never have to see that retched woman again.

Sure there had been a point in time where they had been in love where he would have done everything and anything for her but almost a year ago she had turned cold, angry towards not only him but their son Noah and soon after that the love disappeared and was replaced with hate.

But by that time she had already been pregnant with their second child and there was little that they could do about that as abortion was simply not an option.

It tore at his heart that he would never meet his second child but he had excepted it none the less.

"Daddy?" Noah asked tugging at his sleeve which caused him to look down at his son

"Yeah mate?" He asked forcing a smile onto his lips

"Can we go home now?" Noah asked as he turned to glance at the court room doors where his mother just disappeared through. Because even at the age of five he knew that it would probably be the last time he saw her.

"Sure mate lets go" He said reaching down to take his sons hand as he led him out of the court room.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: As some of you may have already guessed from the description of this story and from this chapter Noah Puckerman is in the militaryarmy. I'm just letting you all know now before you start going off at me because I have got references/ranks or whatever wrong about the US army then I am SORRY! I am from Australia and I am trying to research references before they get added to this fanfic but I can not promise that I will get them all right or any of them right for that matter. So this is me apologising in advance for any mistakes! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or any quotes I have used from the movie shooter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Sniper &amp; Spotter<strong>

Rustling was the only thing that could be heard as the wind blew through the dead grass and weeds that lined the cliff face where two figure lye camouflaged with ghillie suits both making very little movement in order to avoid detection.

Suddenly static began to emit from the two way radio that was nest to the figure on the right hidden under his ghillie suit.

"_I have friendly forces moving towards extraction point, over."_

The voice came through the radio as the figure on the right reached for his scope looking out into the distance making it evident that he was the spotter out of the two.

"Heads up, our boys are coming through" He said to the figure on the left. His face was smeared with what looked like ash which only added to his camouflage but his skin was still quiet tanned obviously from the amount of time spent outdoors. Light brown hair slightly fell in his hazel eyes that were also darkly smeared with the ash. Beads of swear were running down his face smudging the ash further into his skin.

"_Viper, this is CP. Be advised, possible hostile forces approaching TS-129 at their 12:00."_

Again the voice came through signalling the threat as the spotter adjusted his scope to looked further into the distance where he saw the hostiles they were just warned about.

"Call them out" The figure on the left speaking for the first time. Like his partners his face was covered in the dark ash sweat covering his brow from the heat that was surrounding him in the ghillie suit the temperature now well at 50°C. Unlike his partner his hair wasn't falling in his face as the almost black hair was cut extremely short on the sides with a slightly longer section running down the centre of his head resulting in a mohawk that surprisingly suited him. His skin was slightly darker than his partners and his facial features were indeed younger than his as well.

"Target" He said zooming his scope in to focuses on target as the figure on the left poisoned his M40A3 sniper rifle indicating that he was indeed the sniper on this assignment.

"Sector Bravo, deep. Vehicle, belt-fed weapon" He continued to call it

"Range it" The sniper instructed as he got ready to line up the shot.

Looking down at his note book for a split second to calculate the distance he immediately looked back up at spoke.

"870 yards and closing. Wind, three-quarter value, push 2 left. 900 yards. Wide spot on the road." He said as the sniper positioned his shot

"On target" The sniper confirmed

"Hold scope. Fire when ready" He instructed

Less than a second later he took his shot the bullet piercing through head of the hostile that stood at the back of the truck holding a gun.

"Hit"

A second shot sounded as he took out the driver causing the truck to swerve and crash into the hill on the side of the road toppling over onto its side.

"Call it in. Its time to go" The sniper instructed as he kept watch for more hostiles

"Command Post, this is Viper. Mission accomplished" He spotter said through the radio before they both began to pack up making little to no movement before they started their trek down the cliff they had been positioned.

It wasn't until dusk that the convoy rolled into the base both men that had been on the cliffside having met up with their comrades three hours from their original position.

As the trucks came to a stop they grabbed their bags and headed straight to their assigned tents to change and then report to their superiors for a debrief.

"How'd it go?" Another man asked as they walked into the tent only turning his gaze away from the letter in his hands for a split second to see who had walked in.

"Easy. One shot, one kill like always" The spotter replied as the other man went straight to his makeshift bed and started to put his gear away pulling off his clothes as he went to get changed.

"I swear to god have you ever missed a target before Puck?" The man who had asked how it went asked laughing as he sat up from where he had been lying on his bed.

"Nope" The sniper who had been addressed as Puck replied turning his head to smirk at the other two

"Typical" The man said before lying back down and continuing reading the letter he had been before they walked in

"Davis you better hurry up" Puck said as he pulled on a clean uniform turning to his best mate and spotter.

Davis who had been still standing in the doorway quickly walked to his bed and but his weapons and scope away before changing in record time not wanting to keep his friend waiting.

"See ya Luke" Davis called as they made their way out of the tent, Puck throwing a wave over his shoulder turning in the direction of their commanding officers tent.

Dust pooled around their feet as they stopped outside the tent as Puck held his fist up and knocked on the wood of the doorframe.

"Come in" A deep voice called from inside before they walked through the tent flap into the room.

"Reporting for debrief Sir" Puck said as they both stood with their hands clasped behind their backs as they waited for the man in front of them to turn their way from where he stood closing a filling cabinet.

The man in front of them was notably older grey hairs starting to show though his dark brown hair the scars and lines that graced his skin showed that he had been into battle more than once.

"Continue" The man said as he took a seat at the desk they were standing in front of the name plate sitting at the front of the wooden surface read _'Commander Joseph Jenner'_.

Puck holding the higher rank out of himself and Davis began to speak outlining their assignment and the degree of how it was accomplished. Jenner sat only asking a few questions before he stood again and walking to the front of the desk leaning on the wood there.

"Job well done boys. Davis if you could leave us there is something I need to discus with Puck" Jenner ordered

Davis quickly pulled both his legs together from where he had been standing raised on arm and saluted his commander before leaving the tent as instructed.

Puck watched as Jenner lifted his right hand and ran it down his face closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. Slowly pushing off the desk he turned around and reached for a letter that was sitting on his desk.

"Puck I wish I didn't have to be the bearer of bad news but… something's happened" Jenner began to talk his back still facing Puck so he couldn't see the older mans facial expression.

Deciding it was best not to speak Puck stay silent as he watched his commanding officer struggle with the news that he had been instructed to pass onto him.

"Puck its your mother" Jenner said turning back to face him his eyes filled with sympathy.

Puck could tell that his reaction to this news surprised the older man as a confused look flashed across his face.

But despite that Puck kept his facial features indifferent because unlike popular belief he didn't feel anything, not when it came to anything regarding his _mother_. He held no emotions for that woman, because she hadn't been his mother in sixteen years she lost the right to be called that all those years ago. Now all she was to him was Miss Daniella Moore a complete stranger. It surprised him that he actually remembered her name at all.

"And?" He asked bluntly

"Puck… she died" Jenner said as if waiting for a reaction but he was sadly mistaken as Puck refused to give one.

"And?" He asked again

"Alright well" Jenner said looking confused as all hell but not asking any questions about how indifferent he was about this woman's death "Her will was read last week and the judge that looked over it has confirmed that legal guardianship of you sister was to be handed over to your father but seeing as he passed away two years ago the judge has signed over the guardianship to her last living relative… that would be you Puck"

It was now that emotions started flooding through him. His sister… the sister he had never met, he didn't even know what she looked like. Sure he sent her a gift on her birthday every year but even so he was a far cry from actually being called her brother.

They were brother and sister through blood and that was it.

He may not hold any bad feelings towards the girl but she is as much a stranger to him as Daniella Moore was.

"So what do I do?" He finally asked not really seeing how this could work out.

"Your tour is up in two weeks anyway Puck and you haven't signed up again for another tour so I'm advising you… well actually not only myself but my superiors as well are advising you to take a year off. You have been on the field since you were eighteen Puck and training for it since you were six. You haven't had any time off in… in well ever. You need to go home and work out what your going to do, what you are going to do with your sister. Come back in a years time Puck and we will talk about reenlisting you then" Jenner explained

Even though Jenner said it was only advice Puck knew he had little to no choice and he would be on a flight back home before he knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! <strong>

**This is my first time writing this type of story and hope I'm doing ok :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - I'm your brother**

Walking through the airport Puck walked through the terminal trying not to bump into anyone as he navigated his way through the crowds two rucksacks thrown over his right shoulder as he carried a large gym bag in his left hand.

He was dressed in civilian clothing which quiet frankly felt strange to say the least because he couldn't remember the last time he wore a pare of jeans and a hoddie.

Finally making his way towards the doors of the airport he walked out into the fresh air the wind instantly hitting his face and reminding him of how strange the weather is in Lima Ohio. Even though it had been years since he had stepped foot in the town… well to be honest with himself he really couldn't remember the last time he was here, he still remembered how different the weather was here from what it was like when he was stationed in other countries most of which being hot and dry. Where as here it would go from cold and miserable, raining for days on end to then sunny in a instant.

Even though he would miss the sun beating down on his tanned skin it was a nice change none the less.

Stepping out onto the pavement he walked over to cab area where a short man instantly came up to him opening the trunk so he could put his bags in.

"Thanks" He said as he closed the trunk and slipped into the back of the cab.

"Where too" The cab driver asked as he started the engine

Quickly reaching into his pocked he pulled out a piece of paper that had an address scribbled down on it.

"18 Wilson's Place" He read aloud before looking up to see the cab driver nod his head and pull out of the waiting bay.

The cab ride was quiet and Puck was thankful for it seeing as he didn't really feel like talking at the moment. He stared out the window at the houses that passed by and he couldn't help but feel completely out of his element.

He had lived on the army base since he was five years old. He could faintly remember living in his childhood home it being quiet similar to the houses that were passing by but it was so long ago that if he didn't know it to be a fact he would have guess he just imagined it.

After a twenty minute drive they finally pulled up in front of a house.

"18 Wilson's Place" The cab drive said turning around to look at him with a friendly smile. After paying the man and grabbing his bags he watched the cab drive away before turning to look up at the house in front of him.

It was a medium size brick two story house with a double garage and a paved path leading up to the garage and around to the front veranda. It was a nice looking house probably one of the nicest in the street.

If he had any free hands he would have ran a hand through his hair a habit he had developed when he was very young. Not having anywhere else really to go he started to walk up the driveway not wanting to step on the green grass of the front lawn.

Making it to the front door sooner than he would have liked he set down his gym bag so he could reach out and ring the door bell.

Waiting anxiously he now ran his hand down the slightly longer patch of hair nervously. He wasn't sure what to expect he had never had to deal with kids before and defiantly one that was probably at that stage of life where everything surrounded gossiping and boys. Two things Puck didn't really fancy having to have anything to do with.

When the door finally opened he was greeted not with a teenager but a elderly woman who gave him a warm smile.

"Hello" She said brightly as she patted her hands down on the apron she was wearing.

"Um hi.. Sorry I must have the wrong house" He said stepping back to look at the gold numbers next to the door and back down at the piece of paper in his hand having pulled it out of his pocket seconds after he saw this woman.

"Who are you looking for dear" She asked kindly

And it was then that Puck felt like hitting himself. The only thing he knew about his sister was the date of her birthday and how old she was. That was it… he didn't know her name. So deciding on going with the least embarrassing method he said.

"My name is Noah Puckerman and I'm looking for my little sister" He explained

"Oh!" She gasped her smile only growing wider "We weren't expecting you dear, we thought your father was coming! But never mind come in come in"

Picking up his gym bag he walked into the house as the woman closed the door behind them. He decided to not explain why he was here instead of his father and desperately tried to push down the pain in his chest at the mention of his father, may he rest in piece.

"Abigail is a school she wont be home for awhile but I offered to clean up the house a bit for the poor girl for when her father arrived" The woman explained as she took gestured for him to follow him

"She has been so upset these past few weeks after her mothers passing but she was so excited when her mothers will was read and it said custody would be given to her father. Daniella would never talk about him and to say Abigail was curious would be an understatement" She continued to talk a mile a minute and he got the sinking feeling that this woman enjoyed gossip.

But dread also filled Puck as he realised Abigail would be coming home this afternoon expecting to finally meet her father but instead he would be here and then he would have to explain that their father died two years ago from a heart attack.

"I think Daniella mentioned your father was in the army?" She asked

"General Isaac Puckerman" He replied not revealing much

"Well no wonder he sent you instead busy man he must be" She waved it off as she lead him up the stair and to a room down the hallway that was a lot bigger than he felt comfortable with and again the feeling of being completely out of his element started to creep back over him again.

"This is your room" She said as he set the bags down on the king size bed

"Thankyou Mrs?" He asked

"Oh I'm sorry here I am talking away and you don't even know who I am" She chuckled "Margaret Black but just call me Nanna everyone does"

"So have you been looking after Abigail since Daniella's death?" He asked truly curious as to who if anyone has been keeping an eye on his fifteen year old sister

"I live next door and poor girl here all alone in this house so I convinced the judge to let me look after her until her father got here. But now you're here there is nothing to worry about" She explained as she lead him back downstairs

"Are you hungry dear?" She asked not waiting for a reply before walking to the kitchen

After eating a very filling lunch Nanna left going next door telling him that it was almost time for her soaps on tv.

Going upstairs to take a quick shower he then grabbed the spare house key the Nanna he given him and walked out the front door locking it behind him. If he was going to be here for a year he would need to buy a car or motorbike or something because there was no way in hell he was going to drive Daniella's car cause that would be just plain weird.

Following the directions Nanna gave him he started walking towards the car dealership she had told him to go to. Deciding it was about time he bought something with some of the large amount of money in his bank account.

Walking into the dealership after walking for fifteen minutes he started to look around trying to find something that he liked. All these cars shinny and new were again completely foreign to him as he was so used to camo painted dusty trucks and tanks.

He guessed he would be driving his sister around quiet often in the next twelve months and he was simply guessing but didn't teenagers these day like new flash things? So maybe if he bought something that he would usually walk past this sister of his might not be embarrassed to be seen with him.

Because despite not knowing basically anything about this girl he still wanted her to like him. He wanted her to know that despite everything he was there for her.

And if that meant buying new shinny toys so be it.

Stopping in front of the dearest car in the whole lot he tilted his head to the side to look at it. Sure he would probably rather a ute but this whatever it was looked bloody cool he had to admit.

"Can I help you with anything sir?" An employee probably ten years older than him asked

"Yeah do teenagers like this type of thing?" He asked gesturing to the car causing the man to laugh

"My son was basically drooling over this car when it came in so I'm going to have to say yes" He chuckled a amused smile playing on his lips "Buying for someone or just trying to impress?"

"Impress… trying to get my little sister to like me don't really know much about what teenagers like these days so yeah" Puck explained

"How olds your sister?" He asked

"Fifteen" He said turning more towards the man to give him a bit more of his attention

"So is my son" He said "What's her name?"

"Abigail Moore" He said hoping that this man might be able to help him more than he first thought

"She is a friend of my Marks. I didn't know she had a brother" He said truly surprised "I'm sorry for your loss"

"I have lived with my father since I was five to be honest I have never met her" He explained and despite the fact that he didn't know a thing about this man he felt safe talking to him realising that this man knew more about his sister than he did.

"Wanting to make a good first impression then I see" He chuckled turning back to the car in front of them "Not trying to get you to buy it but this car would defiantly impress her and all her friends"

"I'll take it then" He said without a second thought

If it meant making it slightly easier to get in Abigails good books by buying a car she would like then so be it.

After filling out a lot of paperwork he was finally given the keys to what he had learnt was a black audi r8.

Tim having also learnt his name told him that school would be getting out in fifteen minutes and if he wanted to impress then he should go pick Abigail up from school. Deciding to take his advice he had Tim type in the address of the school into the built in GPS so he wouldn't get lost.

Ten minutes later he was pulling up in the school car park that was directly in front of the school. Parking in a spot where the car was completely visible and extremely hard to miss he got out and lent against the side of the car waiting the last five minutes to pass before the bell rang.

Having never gone to school himself instead being home schooled on the base he didn't know much about high school at all and to say he was surprised when the bell ran and students started to flood out would have been an understatement.

He suppressed a chuckle as students stopped and stared making it obvious that he was indeed causing a scene. The differences between himself and these kids was when he was there age he was asking his father for new rifles for his birthdays among other weapons and gear. It was obvious that these kids like two things flash new toys and money. Typical.

"Wow dude sweet ride" One boy had enough courage to step up to him and say as most of them hung back

"Thanks" He grunted looking down at the kid who was probably a bit older than his sister "Do you know where I could find Abigail Moore?" He asked loud enough for the other students that were close enough to him could hear

"Sure dude she is right over there" He quickly said obviously wanting to be helpful probably thinking it was cool or something.

Turning his gaze towards where the boy was pointing he spotted the girl he had seen in some of the photos that lined the walls of the house he was now staying in.

Short dark brown hair barely reaching her shoulders she was skinny and short. She had dark green eyes like her mother and her skin was lightly tanned.

He was right about the whole teenage gossip thing because before he knew it her friends were pushing her forward obviously excited about the whole situation.

"Um… I got told you were looking for me?" She asked nervously as her friends finally stopped pushing her forward stopping just behind her as they started to giggle and whisper to each other as he caught them saying words like cute and 'omg' whatever that meant.

"Abigail Moore right?" He asked wanting to make sure that this was indeed the right girl

"Yes" She nodded as she fidgeted nervously with the hem of her shirt

"I'm Noah Puckerman" He said hoping to go that she would know who he was

Shock flashed over her face as she took a step back and gasped.

"But that means" She whispered

"I'm your brother" He finished her sentence as she seemed to be lost for words.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


End file.
